Days of Future Past
by AnonymityIsAGirlsBestFriend
Summary: It was probably a good thing Sasuke was assigned this mission. Mysterious murders on an uncharted island, contract-bound animals at war with each other, having the clearance to go on a mission without Anbu guards breathing down his neck? What could go wrong? Throw everything you know out the window, boys, because now things are getting interesting. *slight crossover, mild spoilers*


***Foreward***

**I do not own Naruto or anything having to do with the series.**

**I made this fanfic with some cross-over incorporation, but it is more of a subtle, or not-so-subtle, shout-out. I don't particularly want to reveal what I am incorporating into the story for the sake of the low level of suspense I am using in the first chapter, but when the time comes I will give the appropriate credits and so on and so forth. **

**Feel free to skip the intro. In all honesty it is more of an explanation of what I am using from the actual ****Naruto ****series and where I am creating my own story – and Sasuke's position- than anything else. There are mild spoilers, but since I based my story off what happens after the war with the undead, Uchiha assholes it is hard to really see anything that would spoil the current series for you. So:**

**IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP ON THE SERIES AND DO NOT WANT TO READ SPOILERS JUST SKIP PAST THE LAST PARAGRAPH OF THE INTRO. **

**Unless of course you want to skip the intro. all together in which case reading this foreward sums up where we are in my story with less detail and third-person narrative than the intro. **

**Last note: I am not trying to make Sasuke feel sorry for himself or act out-of-character with Naruto. This, in every respect, is him dealing with how wrong he was about leaving the village and coming back only to find out that his position is unchangeable and hopeless. He is a survivor and he has to become accustomed to surviving with loss. Or so he thought. Even though he believed he had nothing before the more recent events of the manga, he has only managed to lose more, and that helplessness of realizing his entire crusade was pointless and that he will never adjust to losing people he loves was what I wanted to depict in the introduction and why- throughout the rest of the story- he is subconsciously clinging desperately to Naruto's friendship. **

_INTRODUCTION _

_White walls and a hard, unwelcoming bed greeted Sasuke as he entered his jail cell of a room back in Konoha. After the war with Obito and Madara, the camaraderie that all the ninjas acknowledged between themselves and the Uchiha had all but vanished. He would have been killed at the hands of a countless number of shinobi if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto jumped in and argued for Sasuke's redemption. Succumbing to Naruto's pleas, the Leaf took full responsibility for the missing nin and ordered three anbu guards to watch Sasuke until 6 p.m., which was declared his curfew. At that time, he returned to his barren room and ten guards were placed around the perimeter of the building all night. This fairly amused Sasuke to no end since he didn't have any plans to break any of the rules set before him. In all actuality, Tsunade's orders had done him a favor. His restrictions allowed him to avoid most human contact and gave him more time to himself to mull things over. _

_It was all very ironic in Sasuke's opinion. Once the most popular boy in the village, he grew up to be the most hated- not that he cared per se, but looking at Naruto he realized they switched roles. It was hard to ignore the glorified stares Naruto got when he forced Sasuke to eat an early dinner at Ichiraku with him whenever possible. Sasuke was constantly noticing the way everything had changed, and how Naruto had remained the same. What Sasuke failed to notice, however, was that he desperately clung to Naruto in the hopes of retaining some sanity- it wasn't because he chose not to notice, but he was too preoccupied watching everyone else. He watched the way Naruto and Hinata's relationship changed into something more intimate, but not quite into a relationship of any kind , how Sakura avoided Team 7 to the best of her ability and focused all her attention as a medic, how Kakashi always regarded Sasuke with a listless smile, how most of the people in the village walked around overwrought with shock and disgust that they could never see certain family members, friends, or loved ones again, but they had to see a traitor walk alive amongst them._

_He would have felt this was a just punishment to the villagers for being the indirect cause of death for his family if only he wasn't in the same pitiful position of having lost more still and not knowing where to go from here. Since Sakura was no longer a genin, Naruto and Sasuke had to wait for a new member to join their team if they wanted to become chunin and complete anything above a C-level mission. Sasuke had given up destroying the village, and now had no goal to strive for; he lied about wanting to be Hokage as well: when he said he wanted to be the new Hokage, he just wanted to apologize to his blond friend for everything without saying "I'm sorry." But Naurto didn't understand that concept so for the past few months since the war, he would assert- loudly- that he would definitely beat Sasuke for the title of Hokage. This became routine every morning on the way to training or a new mission, and was what Sasuke considered to be the only form of punishment that fit his crimes. Naruto's shouts always broke Sasuke out of his reveries, which recently revolved around Itachi and what he could do to fill the annoyingly helpless feeling he had in the pit of his stomach._

CHAPTER 1

Sasuke woke up to a muffled rapping on the only window in his spatially-limited room. With a grunt of annoyance, he sat up and trudged towards the window where he was greeted by the sleep-burred image of Naruto grinning sheepishly. Sasuke quickly looked over his shoulder, and opened the window as silently as possible. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed. "No time to explain- come on!" Naruto whispered excitedly as he ran into Sasuke's quarters and started packing random items and clothes. "Naruto, what the hell are you-"

"It's a secret!" Naruto interrupted just as he closed Sasuke's bag, tossed him some clothes, and resumed his place on the window sill. Sasuke noticed Naruto had a bag prepared as well, and gave his friend a skeptic look. With an exasperated sigh Naruto hopped off the window sill, "Meet me at the training ground if you want to pack 'properly', but hurry up, we have a 10-minute time slot," and with that Naruto vanished into the night. This uncharacteristic behavior piqued Sasuke's interest. As he looked into his ill-prepared bag he saw at least a month's worth of supplies. He looked back to the empty window sill, and then looked around his room. He couldn't count on much, but he knew if he followed Naruto at best he would be distracted from the thoughts that had been gnawing at his conscious for months. With a resigned shrug, Sasuke speedily put on clothes, and with a flick of his arm flung the bag over his shoulder, leaving behind the white walls, rock-hard bed, and the window open.

At the training ground Sasuke saw three silhouettes to which, upon closer inspection, revealed them to be: Naruto- the more obvious one due to the impatient complaints and constant movement-, Kakashi, and Tsunade. "FINALLY," Naruto crowed bouncing up to Sasuke. "Naruto, you need to be quieter," Tsunade murmured- she obviously wasn't too happy about something, "Sasuke, since you decided to go with Naruto the mission is set."

"_What kind of mission is assigned in such a suspicious manner?" _ Sasuke thought, a scowl forming.

"A group came forward a few days ago and said you had saved them a while back with the promise that you would 'bring peace to the world'" Tsunade continued with little conviction, "and since you _did _help stop Madara and Obito, they are convinced you are the only man for this particular job."

Sasuke's scowl deepened, "I don't recall ever saving anyone."

"Regardless, they are not allowing any one else to be appointed to this mission. It was a miracle we managed to get permission for Naruto to go," Kakashi sighed.

"How did you manage that, by the way?" Tsuande asked, thoughtfully.

"Told them Naruto was the only person Sasuke trusts."

"_True," _Sasuke thought. Naruto put his arms behind his head and chuckled happily.

"Right! Well, anyway, we have no idea what this mission is about- these people were very concerned about privacy and demanded that all information be delivered to you in an envelope that you can only open when you leave the village gates. The only information we were given beyond who can embark on the mission is how long it will take to get to your location: a month" Tsunade explained hurriedly. Sasuke remembered something Naruto babbled about a 10-minute time slot and nodded indicating that he understood that this mission was somehow above his pay grade and that time was of the essence.

"Once you get to the location, they will provide everything you need. As for estimated time of return…. I'm not sure, but I do expect some kind of notice that you are still alive," Tsunade finished with a quick glance in Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke," Kakashi began, "these people seemed to have complete faith in you. Don't let them down."

And with that, Tsunade handed over an envelope and paused when Sasuke grabbed the other end, "'No one is to know about this mission' that was their demand for how much payment we are receiving. So as far as anybody in this village, or any other, is aware: you have escaped, and Naruto saw you. He left a note stating he was going after you."

"What?!" Naruto whisper-yelled, understanding what this could mean for Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and cast a snide look towards Naruto, _"I hid from every village for two years and he's worried about a month? Unbelievable."_

Naruto looked down, furrowed his brow, and crossed his arms- unhappy with the manipulation of Sasuke's past into the mission. Tsuande released the envelope, "You have two minutes to get as far away as possible."

"Good luck," Kakashi said, and the two disappeared. Naruto peered over Sasuke's shoulder at the package. "We should get out of here before we open it," Sasuke stated, Naruto nodded and together they ran towards the gates of Konoha.

Sasuke and Naruto had been jumping from tree to tree for hours until finally Naruto stopped and took cover underneath some uplifted roots. Sasuke quickly followed suit and sat adjacent to his comrade. "So you're a savior now?" Naruto quipped with a half smile on his face. "I have no idea what…" Sasuke began, but on the realization that Suigetsu* once said something similar to him some time ago he sighed, "When I was just forming Team Hebi, an opportunity arose to screw Orochimaru's plan further so I released some of his lab rats." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well, not me. I had Suigetsu release them," Sasuke finished trying to connect the two happenstances, but quickly gave up trying to understand anything Suigetsu would do or say.

"What our employees don't know can't hurt them. Open the envelope," Naruto said leaning over eagerly to see what was inside. Sasuke frowned and opened the envelope.

Sasuke pulled out a map, notes, and pictures. Naruto took the pictures while Sasuke observed the map. "We are traveling in the wrong direction," Sasuke snapped, pointing to the circled location, "It's a little past the Water Country."

"They have a problem with their water?" Naruto asked in shock.

"What? No I said it's past-"

"No, no, no! I mean they… ugh! Look." Naruto shoved a picture in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke snatched the picture and noticed that the water was filled with bodies. Naruto flipped through the other pictures with Sasuke now paying attention. The other pictures showed crops dying and a dried-out hot spring. "Environmental problems," Naruto scoffed, "I hope they stand up for you when you're on trial for going on a top secret mission to save their land from environmental issues."

Sasuke looked over at his pouting friend and then pulled out the notes:

_Summer. Things have gotten worse since the war. People have begun to disappear into the forest, and their bodies reappear in the drinking water days later. We now have to travel 15 miles to obtain water for the whole village. The mountains have become very dangerous as well._

_Fall. I ventured into the forest to find out what was happening. The tree sprites appeared as soon as I stepped foot on their land. I asked them to take me to what is causing these problems. They seem to be leading me to the sacred ground. _

_Fall day 2. In the case I do not survive I have decided to keep these notes on my person, in a plastic bag. Hopefully my remains will be dumped into the river intact and with these notes. _

_Fall day 3. As I thought they have taken me to the sacred ground. There is no activity, but I am keeping my distance. I did, however, see a baboon earlier. It is strange for him to be here. Do I dare enter the homes of the priestesses? Do I have a choice? There is, what looks to be, blood everywhere._

_Fall day 5. I am not sure if it is the fifth or sixth day. Not even sure if it is day or night. The animals have gone insane for some inexplicable reason. They are at war too it seems. I entered the sacred homes and discovered that the priestesses are all dead as far as I can tell, and I have a feeling the killer or killers are watching me so I have barricaded myself inside. I know it will not hold. The priestesses are long past recognizable: their bodies have been torn to shreds so it is impossible to see if anyone got away. Who would do such a thing? Who knows about them? But if you are reading this, it is imperative you find a priestess alive. I would assume they, if there are any, would seek shelter in the mountain pass where the weather has become impassable. It is either this or one has been captured. This would be the worst possible scenario. _

_Sasuke-sama. This is not the same writer from the previous notes. In fact, he was found dead in the spring like everyone who traveled into the forest before him. We took heed of his note and ask you to come to our home at the base of the forest. We will give you full detail in person. If you, however, can get in contact with a bound-animal that would reside in the forest, you will be at an advantage. _

Sasuke looked up after reading the notes and saw Naruto reading intently over his shoulder. "Eh, don't look at me," Naruto said after he finished reading, "my frogs live on a moving turtle."

"Is that supposed to make sense?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned, "Did I understand something you didn't? And everyone always said you were the smarter one between us."

Sasuke sat motionless waiting for an explanation. "Well, 'bound-animal'? It would make sense that they are referring to a contact-bound animal," Naruto concluded.

"How do you know where 'your frogs' live?"

"I've been."

"See any snakes?"

"Ummm… No?"

Sasuke shook his head in response to Naruto's confused expression, bit his thumb, and subsequently formed hand seals. "Sasuke-sama?" a small snake asked, obviously confused. "Where do you live?" Sasuke asked, point blank.

"Is something the matter that you summoned me instead of Aoda-san?" the little snake persisted.

"I am obviously not in the position to be summoning a giant snake at the moment," Sasuke growled, voice dripping with sarcasm as he gestured to Naruto and his current base of operations. The snake remained motionless for a moment before speaking again, "Well, since this is the first time you summoned me, I am pleased to meet you. My name is Enenra."

Sasuke stared at the snake, "Where do you live?"

"Enenra, right? It's important you tell us where the snakes live," Naruto interjected casting a warning glance at Sasuske.

"….I can't say," Enenra murmured.

"And why is that?" Sasuke whispered- a shadow crossing over his face.

"Is it, by chance, in a forest a little past the Water Country?" Naruto asked.

Enenra took turns staring at both boys unsure of how to respond.

"Bingo!" Naruto whooped.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Not quite. We need a verbal confirmation."

"It's called Okami Forest," the snake continued, face downcast. Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Does anyone else know about this forest?" Naruto asked.

"No and no one is supposed to know," Enenra hissed.

"And no one will know," Sasuke said, "you can go now."

"Thanks," Naruto added, and with that the small snake made a hasty retreat.

"So….Okami Forest?" Naruto asked happily, placing his hands behind his head.

"Seems like."

***In reference to when Sasuke and Suigetsu went to go pick up Karin to become a part of Team Hebi, Sasuke actually told Suigetsu to release some prisoners, and Suigetsu did tell the prisoners that Sasuke is the reason they are saved and that he will bring peace to the world. Beyond this everything is made up. **


End file.
